ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Walking Dead (franchise)
The Walking Dead is a media franchise including a comic book series, a television series, two novels, a video game, and various other media. Comic book series The Walking Dead is a monthly black-and-white comic book series chronicling the travels of Rick Grimes, his family, and other survivors of a zombie apocalypse.The Walking Dead Volume 5: The Best Defense First issued in 2003 by publisher Image Comics, the comic was created by writer Robert KirkmanSullivan, Michael Patrick. WEEK OF THE DEAD I: Robert Kirkman, Comic Book Resources, May 19, 2008 and artist Tony Moore (who was later replaced by Charlie Adlard from issue #7 onward,Sullivan, Michael Patrick. WEEK OF THE DEAD II: Charlie Adlard, Comic Book Resources, May 20, 2008 though Moore continued to do the covers through issue #24.)Tony Moore's The Walking Dead Cover Art Gallery The Walking Dead received the 2010 Eisner Award for Best Continuing Series at San Diego Comic-Con International. Television series The Walking Dead is an American television drama series developed by Frank Darabont. The series stars Andrew Lincoln as sheriff's deputy Rick Grimes, who awakens from a coma to find the world dominated by flesh-eating "walkers", resembling the zombies of George A. Romero's horror movies. He sets out to find his family and encounters other survivors along the way. The Walking Dead premiered on October 31, 2010 on the cable television channel AMC in the United States. Based on its reception, AMC renewed the series for a second season of 13 episodes, which premiered on October 16, 2011. Two episodes into the second season, AMC announced that the show would return for a third season, airing on October 14, 2012. The series has been well received and has received many award nominations, including a Writers Guild of America Award nomination and a Golden Globe Award nomination for Best Television Series Drama. The series has also attained strong Nielsen ratings, beating various records for a cable series, including receiving 15.5 million viewers for its season three midseason finale to become the most-watched basic cable drama telecast in history. Novels ''Rise of the Governor'' The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor is a post-apocalyptic horror novel written by Robert Kirkman and Jay Bonansinga. The novel explores the back-story of one of the franchise's most infamous characters, The Governor. Rise of the Governor is the first in a planned trilogy of novels. The novel was released on October 11, 2011. ''The Road to Woodbury'' The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury is a post-apocalyptic horror novel written by Robert Kirkman and Jay Bonansinga. The novel explores the back-story of one of the series' most infamous characters, Lilly. Video games The Walking Dead On February 18, 2011, Telltale Games announced plans to create an episodic video game based on the comics,Schram, Kevin. "The Walking Dead Video Game Coming From Telltale Games [Adventure Game Makers Announce Zombie Adventure Game, Have Big Day Today In All"], TFTS, February 18, 2011 was scheduled to debut in fall 2011, but finally was released on April 24, 2012.Telltale Games: The Walking Dead Kirkman has said that, unlike typical zombie games such as Left 4 Dead, it will focus more on characterization and emotion than action. The video game will include known characters and also introduce characters not shown in the comic or TV show.Robert Kirkman on 'Walking Dead' season two: 'You haven't seen anything yet' Survival Instinct On July 6, 2012, Activision announced a first person shooter based on the television series, which is being developed by Terminal Reality. It is was released on March 19, 2013 in North America. Other products Taverncraft has produced TWD pint glasses and steins, and has a license to release lighters for the series as well."New 'Walking Dead' Merchandise" ICV2, November 17, 2010 Two boardgames were released in late summer of 2011. Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead The Board Game from Z-Man Games was released based on the graphic novels, while AMC The Walking Dead Board Game from Cryptozoic Entertainment was released, based on the AMC television series. Action figures resembling the characters in the comic book were manufactured by McFarlane Toys for September 2011 release. In addition, action figures resembling characters from the TV series, including Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon and a dismemberable Walker and Biter, were set for release in November 2011.Keck, William. "Walking Dead Ready for Action", TV Guide, June 20, 2011, page 14 Vannen Watches has produced two limited edition wrist watches featuring artwork from Charlie Adlard. The first watch was released February 2012, and came with packaging that was hand-signed by Robert Kirkman and Charlie Adlard. The second watch was released June 2012, and came with packaging signed only by Robert Kirkman. References Category:2003 introductions Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Category:Zombies and revenants in fiction Category:Post-apocalyptic fiction